Première nuit
by Eclipse1995
Summary: Juste une nuit, leur première. Se passe pendant le chapitre 60 de Dragonae.
Bien le bonjour à tous !

Bon, pour ceux et celles qui ne l'aurait pas compris en voyant le rating de cette histoire, il s'agit d'un lemon pur et simple et sans rien autour. Il est rattaché à ma fiction Dragonae et se passe pendant le chapitre 59. C'est ma première scène du genre alors n'hésitez pas à être critique !

 **Un grand merci à Lotelemna Nullame pour son regard critique sur cette scène et pour ses précieux conseils.**

* * *

Le repas fut rapide, notamment parce que je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Cela ne nous empêcha pas de discuter longuement de sujets variés, apaisant nos âmes autour d'une part de poire au sirop. Nous montâmes finalement nous coucher, laissant comme la veille toutes les lumières éteintes. Vincent me laissa la chambre le temps que je me change. Une fois seule, je me dirigeai aussitôt vers la fenêtre. La nuit était splendide, la lune presque pleine éclairant les monts Nibel d'une lueur fantomatique. Il faisait bon, presque frais à l'abri des montagnes et c'était un régal de rester à contempler le paysage. Je me perdis dans la vue, ne reprenant pied que lorsque Vincent poussa la porte de la chambre.

\- Tu n'es pas changée ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je me tournai légèrement vers lui avant de reprendre ma contemplation.

\- Toi non plus, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- J'avais oublié mes affaires ici.

Il se rapprocha de moi, se plaçant à ma gauche, debout devant la fenêtre.

\- Tu veux sortir ? me demanda-t-il simplement.

Je souris doucement.

\- Non. C'est juste que… C'est vraiment beau là dehors.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

Il ne rajouta rien un petit moment avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu as l'air… bien.

Je lui souris, rassurante.

\- Je vais bien, lui assurai-je. Ce ne fut pas facile mais… Je ne suis pas toute seule après tout.

L'homme à mes côtés répondit enfin à mon sourire.

\- Et toi, ça va ?

\- Mieux, me glissa-t-il simplement.

Un rugissement lointain nous fit lever la tête.

\- Dragon ? s'enquit le vampire.

\- Oui… Il est probablement derrière les premiers contreforts de la montagne.

\- C'est… impressionnant.

Je me tournai vers lui, amusée. Je croisai alors le regard carmin de mon vis-à-vis et je ne pus m'en détourner. Ce fut par automatisme que je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser légèrement. L'homme me répondit doucement avant de m'attirer à lui, me serrant simplement dans ses bras alors que je passai les miens derrière son cou. Son baiser était doux et rassurant alors que ses lèvres jouaient avec les miennes tendrement. Cette fois, je ne protestai pas quand il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche. Les sensations étaient divines et je me sentis fondre lentement, les dernières tensions quittant mon corps. Sa chaleur, qu'elle soit corporelle ou comportementale, m'était devenue vitale. J'avais la sensation diffuse qu'il était trop loin de moi alors que je le voulais plus proche. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de mon corps, me forçant à le lâcher, je plantai mon regard dans le sien, sûre de moi.

\- Je te veux, Vincent.

Une lueur brève anima son regard et le vampire me toisa quelques secondes, comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Puis il se pencha vers moi et je fermai les yeux alors qu'il plaquait sa bouche contre la mienne férocement. Son baiser me surpris autant qu'il me contenta, faisant remonter un frisson le long de mon échine. Vincent m'attrapa par les hanches et m'attira contre lui, collant mon corps au sien. J'avais l'impression d'irradier une chaleur peu naturelle mais c'était sans doute un effet de mon imagination car cela ne semblait pas gêner mon vampire. Vampire qui, lentement, calma ses ardeurs, reprenant un rythme plus lent dans ses baisers et se contentant de me picorer la bouche avec douceur et sans brusquerie. La différence me fit à nouveau frissonner. Je remontai alors mes mains pour les passer à nouveau dans la nuque de Vincent, enfouissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux de jais, profitant de leur douceur. Malheureusement la cape de mon homme me gênait et sans hésiter une seconde je repassai mes mains entre nous pour détacher les agrafes. Le tissu tomba dans un bruit lourd qui me sembla assourdissant alors que j'embrassai Vincent avec plus de vigueur. Ce dernier, visiblement pas mécontent, commença doucement à me caresser les hanches avant qu'une de ses mains ne remonte le long de mon échine. Ce fut avec surprise que je le sentis enlever de ma tignasse les deux plumes qui maintenaient mes boucles en chignon. Il posa simplement les ornements sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant d'enfouir sa main contre mon crâne, me bloquant la tête. Je me mis à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure alors que j'avais de plus en plus chaud et de plus en plus l'impression d'être toujours trop loin de lui.

Mais bientôt le vampire inversa la tendance et ce fut mes lèvres qui se firent grignoter avidement, me coupant efficacement le souffle. La greffe de Vincent, jusque là immobile contre ma hanche droite, se fit plus aventureuse et je frissonnai d'anticipation alors qu'elle effleurait le creux de mes reins. Mes mains voyageaient entre la nuque de mon homme et son torse alors que je regrettais le tissu qui séparait sa peau de la mienne. Mues d'une volonté propre, elles se fixèrent sur le premier bouton de sa chemise noire, que je défis les doigts un peu tremblants. Voyant qu'il ne protestait pas, je continuai avec les boutons suivants, gagnant en assurance au fur et à mesure. Une fois le vêtement entièrement déboutonné, j'entrainai le tissu vers le sol. La peau du vampire était chaude et douce sous mes doigts et je sentais ses muscles bouger en dessous. Ses deux mains, qui avaient quittés mon corps le temps que je lui ôte le vêtement, revinrent m'agripper les hanches et ce fut avec surprise que je sentis la froideur du métal sur ma peau. Je cessai de l'embrasser pour croiser son regard carmin. Ce simple mouvement suffit pour que je sente deux mains attraper les rebords de mon T-shirt et ce fut par automatisme que je levai les bras pour lui permettre de me l'enlever. Je repassai aussitôt mes doigts dans sa nuque, me collant à lui dans un soupir de soulagement et de plaisir mêlés. Vincent me caressa lentement le dos, faisant ronronner D de bien-être, avant de descendre ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de mon pantalon, me faisant me figer.

\- Fais-moi confiance, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Ça sera plus confortable.

Je fis oui de la tête et le vampire défit avec adresse les attaches du vêtement. Le pantalon, en toile, glissa sans difficulté le long de mes hanches et de mes jambes. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, j'entrepris de faire la même chose sur lui. Il ne portait plus qu'un boxer et la vision me fit saliver, faisant ricaner D alors qu'une image nébuleuse de steak me venait à l'esprit. Une fois le vêtement à terre, l'homme se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser avant de m'entraîner vers le lit. Nous nous y laissâmes tomber côte à côte et les draps me parurent glacés contre ma peau, leur fraicheur bienvenue face au feu qui courait dans mes veines.

Vincent fondit presqu'aussitôt sur mes lèvres et entreprit de me faire tout bonnement perdre l'esprit. Son assaut me coupa le souffle avec plus de facilité qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac et lorsqu'il délaissa ma bouche pour s'attaquer à la ligne de ma mâchoire j'avais la respiration complètement erratique. Mon vampire descendit en n'en suivant la courbe jusqu'au cou et j'eus la présence d'esprit un peu vague de défaire son bandeau carmin.

Ses cheveux me caressaient la naissance des seins, me faisant frissonner malgré moi. Je caressai ses épaules, encore étonnée de la différence de gabarit qui existait entre lui et moi, savourant la sensation de sa peau nue sous ma paume. Je laissai simplement glisser mes doigts vers son torse étrangement imberbe. Lorsque je m'attardai sur la cicatrice circulaire qu'il portait au niveau du cœur, je le sentis frissonner et sa bouche dans mon cou se fit plus insistante. Je continuai mon exploration, délaissant ses pectoraux pour descendre sur ses abdominaux. Une autre cicatrice, tout aussi circulaire que la première, y siégeait. Je l'effleurai du pouce, faisant de nouveau frémir violemment mon homme. La peau plus fine des anciennes blessures était sensible et j'en profitai allègrement, chacune des réactions de Vincent nouant mes tripes d'excitation. Avide, je découvrais son corps sculpté par des années d'entraînement alors que ses lèvres musardaient sous mon oreille gauche. Je tournai simplement la tête pour quémander un baiser, qu'il m'accorda sans attendre. Ses lèvres étaient fiévreuses contre les miennes alors que sa main de chair courait dans mon dos, faisant vibrer D au fond de mon être.

Mais mes mains ne me suffirent bientôt plus et je rompis le baiser pour aller lui dévorer le cou de mes lèvres, suçant et mordillant le moindre centimètre de peau, m'enorgueillissant du souffle plus rapide de mon homme et de son rythme cardiaque plus élevé alors que je sentais le sang battre contre mes lèvres. Son odeur d'homme qui d'habitude calmait mes nerfs me rendait là complètement folle, me forçant à respirer à plein poumon, le nez enfouit contre sa peau. Mes doigts continuaient de parcourir son torse, effleurant les points plus sensibles que j'y avais trouvés. Je descendis lentement mes lèvres sur la naissance des épaules du vampire avant de remonter capturer ses lèvres, les mordillant doucement.

Je n'avais plus peur de lui faire mal alors même que le désir brûlant de le dévorer de baiser me déchirait les entrailles. J'y cédai, repoussant mon homme sur le dos d'une main pendant que mes lèvres partaient découvrir la jugulaire avec douceur avant de continuer leur chemin plus bas. Le goût de sa peau attisait mes sens et je devais me retenir pour ne pas le mordre cette fois plus fort. Je continuai mon exploration, laissant derrière moi une traînée de baisers brûlants, arrivant sur la cicatrice que je savais sensible. Le résultat fut sans appel et de nouveau mes entrailles se nouèrent au son de la respiration hachée de Vincent. Je remontai un peu pour prendre un téton en bouche, faisant grogner violemment le vampire sous moi. Je mordillai le bouton de chair, étonnée de la sensibilité de mon homme alors que mes doigts, qui avaient joués avec plus tôt, ne lui avaient rien fait. Mais je ne m'en plaignis pas, dévorant sûrement le vampire, voyageant d'un pectoral à l'autre, profitant de son souffle qui s'était fait erratique et de la vision qu'il m'offrait. Son visage s'était détendu et ses yeux brillaient d'une fièvre que je ressentais aussi, ses doigts parcourant toujours la surface de mon dos.

Et puis brusquement le vampire inversa nos positions, me forçant à me rallonger à ses côtés, moi qui le dominais pleinement depuis quelques minutes. Ses lèvres heurtèrent les miennes, me coupant le souffle autant que la preuve de son désir que je sentais contre ma cuisse. De nouveau mes entrailles se nouèrent, presque douloureusement tant le désir se faisait fort. L'homme délaissa ma bouche pour partir dans mon cou, faisant grogner ma dragonne de mécontentement lorsqu'il se permit de s'attarder sur ma gorge offerte. Je tremblais presque lorsqu'il arriva ainsi à la naissance de ma poitrine.

Mais il ne s'y attarda pas, remontant vers le côté de mon cou qu'il n'avait pas encore recouvert de baisers, me frustrant légèrement. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux, frémissant quand ses doigts délaissèrent mon dos pour la peau plus fine de mes côtes. Vincent posa sa main sur mon estomac, faisant se contracter mon bas-ventre, avant de la remonter dans une caresse lente jusqu'à la limite de mon soutien-gorge. L'homme partit rejoindre mes lèvres des siennes, envahissant ma bouche alors qu'enfin sa main se posait sur mon sein. Je sentais la chaleur de ses doigts à travers le tissu de mon sous-vêtement et je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade lorsqu'il commença à me caresser lentement du pouce. Il n'ôta pas sa main de ma poitrine, faisant courir son doigt le long de la frontière entre ma peau nue et le carcan de tissu. Vincent délaissa ma bouche pour retourner picorer mon cou, mettant mes nerfs au supplice. Il lâcha mon sein gauche au profit du droit et je ne pus retenir un soupir lorsqu'il pressa légèrement sa main. Je voulais plus, beaucoup plus, mais il avait décidé de me torturer lentement alors que sa main de chair passait d'un sein à l'autre tandis que ses lèvres jouaient sur mon cou à m'en laisser des marques.

Il finit par arriver avec sa bouche au niveau de la bretelle de mon sous-vêtement, qu'il poussa pour dégager mon épaule qui subit le même traitement. J'avais la respiration complètement hachée et je laissai échapper un gémissement de frustration quand il arrêta de me frôler la poitrine. Je fus récompensée par un toucher dans mon dos et je me surpris à respirer bien mieux lorsque dans un simple mouvement le vampire me dégrafa le soutien-gorge. Le vêtement finit plus loin alors que mon homme me contemplait avec avidité, mettant mes nerfs au supplice une nouvelle fois. Son regard carmin me dévorait et alimentait le brasier qui prenait place au creux de mes reins. Vincent me poussa vers l'arrière, me forçant à m'allonger avant de m'embrasser doucement. Sa main repartit taquiner mes côtes, me chatouillant légèrement ce qui me fit me dandiner. Cela sembla bien l'amuser un petit moment mais ses doigts repartirent à l'assaut de ma poitrine. Mon souffle se bloqua complètement lorsque je sentis la chaleur de sa paume quand il prit mon sein en coupe. Il se mit à le malaxer sans violence, ses lèvres appuyées contre ma gorge. Son pouce reprit ses caresses, longeant l'arrondi de ma poitrine et effleurant l'auréole qui y trônait sans jamais s'aventurer plus loin. Il fit subir le même sort au second sein et j'avais l'impression que mes tétons pulsaient pour qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui franchit mes lèvres lorsqu'il consentit enfin à s'y consacrer, en caressant un lentement. Le bout de chair pointait à en être douloureux mais les caresses du vampire le firent s'ériger encore plus. Il continua ainsi un petit moment avant de le pincer légèrement, me faisant gémir. Chacun de ses frôlements envoyait dans mon corps une impulsion électrique incontrôlable et je soupirais de plaisir, agrippant ses épaules pour le rapprocher plus près de moi. Sa chaleur m'était devenue comme une drogue et rien des caresses que j'avais subi auparavant n'égalait ce qu'il me faisait ressentir en ce moment-même. Les lèvres délaissèrent la peau de ma gorge pour descendre lentement le long de mon buste. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas et je m'arquai contre lui quand il goba le sein qu'il ne caressait pas. Sa langue reprit le manège de sa main, caressant l'auréole avant de s'occuper du morceau de chair sensible qui y prenait place. C'était divin. Je glapis lorsqu'il mordilla le téton, les entrailles en feu. Je voulais plus, bien plus que ces simples caresses. Je frémis quand ses lèvres quittèrent mon sein pour rejoindre son frère mais ce ne fut rien face à l'étonnement de sentir se poser à la place de la bouche une main de métal glacée. Consciente que Vincent jouait gros, j'essayai de calmer le rythme de ma respiration, sans aucun effet. Les lèvres sur mon sein gauche, la greffe sur le droit, je n'eus vite plus aucune occasion de réfléchir. Le vampire faisait bien attention à ne pas m'entailler la peau mais je le sentais gagner en confiance au fur et à mesure.

Finalement, il remonta m'embrasser comme un beau diable alors que sa main de chair descendait sur mon estomac. Je compris ce qu'il voulait faire et je frémis d'anticipation. Cependant, une certaine gêne s'installa en moi à l'idée d'être la première nue, la première à être touchée aussi intimement. D'un mouvement un peu brusque, j'attrapai la main du vampire pour le stopper. Vincent se redressa pour me contempler, très surpris que je l'arrête en si bon chemin.

\- Toi d'abord, murmurai-je.

Il me fixa quelques instants avant de me sourire doucement, rassurant. Soulagée, je me redressai sur mes coudes pour l'embrasser alors qu'il perdait sa main de chair dans mes boucles rousses. Profitant du fait que sa poigne me maintienne contre lui, je le repoussai d'une main pour qu'il se rallonge à mes côtés. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, je partis à l'exploration sur son torse. Mais cette fois, je laissai mes doigts descendre bien plus bas, effleurant l'élastique de son boxer et profitant de la sensation de ses abdominaux se contractant sous mon toucher. Puis je glissai plus bas encore et je fus récompensée par un grognement sourd alors que je frôlais la bosse qui déformait son sous-vêtement. J'y posai alors franchement la main, massant la zone doucement pendant que les grondements de plaisir de mon homme faisaient grossir la bulle de désir qui me déchirait le bas-ventre.

\- Alix… finit par gronder Vincent, presque suppliant.

Comprenant sans mal qu'il n'en pouvait sûrement plus d'être aussi à l'étroit, j'attrapai le dernier morceau de tissu qui le couvrait pour l'entraîner le long de ses cuisses. La vision qu'il m'offrit alors finit de m'ôter toute la gêne qu'il pouvait me rester face à sa nudité. Il était d'une beauté féroce qui me laissa pantoise.

\- Tu es beau, Vincent, murmurai-je.

Le compliment l'étonna un peu mais sembla lui faire plaisir. Sans attendre je l'embrassai ardemment, envahissant sa bouche, tandis que ma main partait s'occuper de sa verge dressée. Une fine ligne de poils bruns courait depuis son nombril jusqu'à son sexe et je m'empressai de la suivre de l'index. Le halètement qui répondit à mon simple effleurement me noua l'estomac et je continuai à laisser courir mes doigts jusqu'à sa partie la plus sensible. La peau de son membre était douce et très fine et mes sens plus affutés me permettaient de percevoir le sang qui y pulsait violemment. Je me contentai juste de le frôler sur sa longueur, le faisant languir de caresses plus prononcées. Je me laissai le temps de le découvrir, profitant de ses soupirs lascifs. Finalement, je le pris en main, le faisant grogner de contentement. Ce simple son vibra en moi avec une intensité inédite et je me mis à le masturber avec douceur. Son souffle se fit plus erratique encore et son regard fiévreux croisa le mien, me faisant me mordre inconsciemment les lèvres. Je me laissai guider par ses gémissements sourds, accélérant et ralentissant en fonction mon rythme. Curieuse, je m'enhardis à aller effleurer ses bourses qui me parurent glacées face à la chaleur dévorante de son sexe.

La plainte sourde que je reçus quand je me mis à les masser fit descendre le long de mon échine un fort courant électrique qui se répercuta jusque dans mon bas-ventre. Folle, il me rendait folle de désir. Je remontai ma main sur son membre, mon pouce effleurant la peau sensible de son gland. À ce mouvement, Vincent m'attrapa violemment une fesse, me faisant me crisper de surprise. J'eus sur le coup peur de lui avoir fait mal mais le gémissement qu'il laissa filtrer me fit comprendre que c'était tout le contraire. Je repris donc mes caresses, remontant ma bouche vers sa gorge pour la recouvrir littéralement de baisers. D'un mouvement ample, je gobai sa pomme d'Adam, ricanant devant son mouvement de déglutition. Du coup il m'attira contre lui avec sa greffe, plaquant ma poitrine contre son torse. Je ne relâchai pas sa gorge, sentant son cœur battre contre mes lèvres et mon sein, ma main gauche voyageant toujours sur son sexe. Je commençai à prendre de l'assurance, mes gestes se faisant plus sûrs alors que je migrai vers son cou pour y laisser une marque. Je me nourrissais du plaisir qu'il prenait, m'abreuvant d'autant plus de ses soupirs que c'était moi qui les provoquais. J'accélérai mes mouvements, étalant le liquide séminal qui commençait à perler sur sa virilité tendue à l'extrême.

Ce fut la main de Vincent qui m'arrêta, me surprenant par la même occasion.

\- Alix, stop, sinon je vais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais il n'en avait pas besoin. D'un souple mouvement Vincent me renversa sur le lit, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Sa virilité frotta contre ma hanche, m'électrisant puissamment.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Toujours, lui répondis-je simplement.

Il me sourit tendrement avant de relâcher ma main et de m'embrasser. Ses doigts repartirent à l'assaut de ma poitrine, me faisant haleter doucement. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et glissa le long de mes côtes jusqu'à ma cuisse gauche, la caressant doucement. Il s'arrêta sur le creux du genou, me chatouillant légèrement. Puis il remonta lentement, me massant par petits cercles, me faisant par la même occasion écarter les cuisses sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Plus sa main remontait plus je sentais ma respiration se faire laborieuse sous le mélange détonant de l'appréhension et de l'envie. Mais mon homme évita souplement la zone sensible et partit faire la même chose sur l'autre cuisse, me faisant grogner d'impatience. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, me faisant comprendre que c'était là le résultat escompté. Il jouait totalement avec mes nerfs et j'étais bien incapable de l'arrêter. Il lâcha finalement mes lèvres pour descendre musarder dans mon cou puis sur ma poitrine, ne m'effleurant qu'à peine et me faisant frissonner. Je me surpris à me cambrer sous ses lèvres pour essayer d'augmenter le contact mais le vampire ne s'attarda pas sur mes seins et j'haletai violemment quand il embrassa le début de mes abdominaux, ses cheveux me caressant le ventre. Et plus il m'embrassait à cet endroit, plus mon souffle se faisait court et mon désir intense. Il continuait de descendre lentement, arrivant maintenant au niveau de mon nombril. Mais lorsqu'il y posa ses lèvres, je ne dus qu'à sa main posée sur ma cuisse la survie de sa mâchoire. D ruait dans mon esprit et je me crispai pour essayer de me maintenir immobile. Vincent se redressa aussitôt, inquiété par ma réaction brusque de rejet.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça !_ s'énerva la dragonne. _Il veut te faire du mal !?_

 _\- Je lui ai fait la même chose tout à l'heure,_ la rassurai-je. _C'est comme pour la gorge_ …

D grogna vertement et je compris qu'il allait falloir éviter d'y aller trop fort sur cette zone. J'adressai un sourire rassurant à Vincent, consciente de la tension qui lui nouait à présent les épaules.

\- C'est rien, murmurai-je. C'est comme pour la gorge.

Il comprit aussitôt et m'adressa à son tour un sourire d'excuse, remontant dans mon cou.

\- Pardon, D, je ne le referai plus.

La dragonne grogna de nouveau mais Vincent avait dû se montrer assez convainquant puisqu'elle le rassura en déployant brièvement son aura avant de se retirer vers le fond de ma conscience. Je repassai mes mains dans le dos de mon homme, lui caressant les épaules et la nuque jusqu'à ce que je sente la tension quitter son corps. De son côté, il continuait de me frôler la cuisse. Le petit choc d'adrénaline provoqué par l'intervention de D m'avait rendu plus sensible encore et je frissonnai de plus en plus fort sous ses caresses. Et lui restait toujours très en périphérie de mon bas-ventre, me faisant languir. C'était de la torture, mon sexe pulsant au même rythme que mon cœur. Je voulais plus de contact, beaucoup plus.

Pourtant, je sursautai violemment lorsqu'enfin l'homme y posa sa main tellement le contact me surpris et m'électrisa. Je le sentis sourire à ma réaction et il se mit à me caresser lentement, me faisant trembler. Une nouvelle tension prit place au fond de mon ventre, à la limite du douloureux, me faisant soupirer. J'avais les reins en feu et Vincent attisait les flammes avec sûreté. Il me touchait de haut en bas, ses mouvements verticaux guère plus puissants qu'un frôlement me faisaient penser qu'il jouait encore et toujours avec mes nerfs. Mais, brusquement, il appuya plus fort à un endroit précis et je glapis, sonnée par la puissance de la décharge de pur plaisir qui venait de me traverser. Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas, reprenant ses légères caresses et me laissant sur une faim languissante et puissante. Il me torturait avec un plaisir manifeste, sa bouche dévorant la naissance de ma poitrine. Mes hanches, comme animées par une vie propre, partaient à la rencontre de sa main pour essayer de reproduire le précédent contact, mais sans succès. Vincent continuait ses larges mouvements sans sembler prêter attention à mon désir violent. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais avant qu'il n'appuie une seconde fois, me faisant glapir à nouveau. Cette fois il resta sur cette zone, qu'il se mit à masser avec des cercles concentriques, coupant ma respiration. Dieu que c'était _bon_ ! Je lâchai un gémissement de dépit lorsqu'il cessa, les reins rendus douloureux par la faim qui les traversait, et je sentis la détresse s'emparer de mon corps lorsqu'il reprit à nouveau ses caresses lentes.

\- Vince, s'il… s'il te plait… le suppliai-je.

Et alors, comme s'il n'attendait que ça depuis le début, il cessa tous mouvements pour remonter au niveau de l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens, comme pour me demander la permission et je me mordis les lèvres sous la puissance de son regard. Cela sembla être une réponse suffisante car il attrapa mon dernier vêtement, qu'il m'ôta avec hâte et une étonnante douceur. Il me fallut quelques instants pour me rendre compte que j'étais à présent nue dans ses bras et cette constatation, loin de me gêner, me fit vibrer. Je sentis son regard sur moi et je me laissai contempler, languissante, nullement perturbée. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait nue…

\- Tu es magnifique, me murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il me mordit la lèvre inférieure, reproduisant le geste que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que ses doigts repartaient m'explorer. Je frémis lorsqu'il effleura mon sexe avec douceur, comme pour me demander une ultime permission, avant de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres intimes. Un véritable râle m'échappa alors qu'il se contentait de reproduire ses caresses d'un peu plus tôt.

\- Tu es trempée, me souffla-t-il.

Ce constat me fit gémir, tant par sa dimension gênante que tout simplement érotique. Vincent continua son exploration, semblant chercher quelque chose. Je compris ce que c'était lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent un endroit beaucoup plus sensible que les autres, m'arrachant un fort glapissement. Je crispai mes doigts dans sa nuque, stupéfaite par la puissance du plaisir que je venais de ressentir. Mon homme m'embrassa chastement avant de se mettre à caresser mon clitoris, détruisant par la même occasion toutes mes capacités cognitives. Mes reins me brûlaient férocement, le brasier vivant du plaisir et du désir me dévorant lentement de l'intérieur. Je ne pensais pas avant aujourd'hui qu'une simple caresse aurait eu le pouvoir de me rendre à la fois complètement folle et totalement incapable du moindre mouvement. La seule chose que je semblais encore être capable de faire, c'était de gémir comme une démente en m'agrippant à Vincent. Chacun de ses changements de rythme ou de pression me rendait un peu plus inapte à la réflexion et ma respiration s'était faite tellement laborieuse que j'en étais étonnée de ne pas avoir encore fait de malaise. C'était divin.

Noyée dans le plaisir, j'émis un son de protestation lorsqu'il cessa de me toucher. Son qui fut coupé court quand je le sentis caresser lentement mon entrée avant de s'enfoncer en moi. Le toucher inédit et profond me laissa sans voix alors que j'essayais de m'habituer à la sensation de quelque chose d'étranger bougeant au creux de mes entrailles. Une fois la surprise passée, je dus convenir que c'était loin d'être désagréable. Je soupirai alors que Vincent attaquait un rythme lent de va-et-vient. Et au fur et à mesure que je me détendais, il accélérait, remettant mes sens au supplice mais d'une manière complètement différente. Je crus défaillir quand il frôla mon clitoris avec son pouce. L'homme, encouragé par mes gestes et mes soupirs, fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt. Cette fois, cependant, je me crispai, dérangée par le tiraillement que ce geste avait provoqué. Vincent m'embrassa juste derrière l'oreille et reprit ses mouvements lents. Bien vite la sensation disparut et je me surpris à bouger les hanches contre sa main pour approfondir ses caresses. Je fus bien vite soumise au même supplice que quelques instants plus tôt et lorsque je croisai le regard de Vincent, dont les pupilles dilatées le faisaient paraître noir de désir, je compris qu'il en était de même pour lui. Le nœud dans mon ventre sembla devenir plus puissant et je compris ce que je voulais.

\- Vincent, murmurai-je. Viens…

Il me contempla quelques secondes mais ne fit pas genre de n'avoir pas compris. Il m'embrassa avec ferveur, ses doigts quittant mon intimité pour venir se poser sur ma hanche, humides de cyprine. Il bascula alors, venant me surplomber de tout son poids, écartant mes cuisses avec ses genoux pour venir s'y installer. Ce mouvement fit paniquer D, qui se sentit enfermée, sa claustrophobie n'aidant pas. Vincent fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il simplement.

\- C'est rien, c'est la claustrophobie de D.

\- On peut faire ça autrement si tu veux, me proposa-t-il aussitôt.

\- Non ! Non, je me sens en sécurité moi, comme ça.

C'était vrai, j'avais l'impression que tant que je me tenais dans la cage tendue de ses bras au-dessus de moi, rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je sentis la virilité de Vincent frotter contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses et je compris réellement ce qui allait se passer et ce que je désirais à ce moment-là par-dessus tout. J'avais conscience que le début ne serait pas une partie de plaisir aux vues des sensations désagréables que j'avais ressenties lors de la pénétration de deux simples doigts. Le sexe de Vincent était bien plus imposant… L'homme m'embrassa à nouveau, ses hanches s'appuyant contre les miennes, m'électrisant. Finalement, il redressa la tête pour planter son regard dans le mien avant de me pénétrer dans un geste souple.

Au début, ce ne fut pas vraiment pénible mais la douleur forte causée par la déchirure de mon hymen me surprit. Je sentis D se révolter avec violence, me forçant à me contracter et ce fut le début du calvaire. J'eus brusquement l'impression d'avoir un pieu chauffé à blanc enfoncé au fond de mon être et j'essayai de repousser Vincent, cherchant à me rouler en boule ou en position fœtale pour échapper à la douleur. Ce dernier eut le réflexe de me maintenir allongée, usant de sa position dominante et de sa force ce qui finit de faire paniquer D. J'avais horriblement mal, il n'y avait rien d'agréable dans cet acte.

\- Je suis désolé, me murmurait Vincent en boucle.

Je le sentis lever la main pour venir me caresser la joue. Je compris alors avec effarement que je pleurais et ce simple constat me permit de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Je repoussai difficilement ma dragonne, qui criait au meurtre, avant d'essayer vainement de me détendre.

\- Tu veux que je me retire ? me proposa calmement Vincent.

La simple idée qu'il bouge me fit grimacer.

\- Non, ça va aller, le rassurai-je. Laisse-moi juste cinq minutes.

Il hocha la tête avant de m'embrasser doucement. Une odeur ferreuse me parvint et je compris que j'avais perdu du sang. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Vincent pour ne plus sentir que son odeur rassurante à lui. Cela fonctionna et tout doucement je sentis mon rythme cardiaque ralentir. La douleur diminua en intensité, ne me laissant plus qu'une pulsation très désagréable dans le bas-ventre. Vincent me caressait toujours lentement la joue et les cheveux, attendant que je me sente mieux pour faire quoique ce soit. Il dut finir par ressentir un changement puisqu'il se redressa pour planter son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu veux arrêter ? me proposa-t-il à nouveau.

\- Non, plaquai-je. Ça va déjà mieux.

\- La douleur ?

\- Je suis passée sous un train, ce n'est rien à côté, ironisai-je.

Il roula des yeux mais accepta de continuer. Il se repositionna légèrement avant de se mettre à bouger très lentement. J'eux alors la sensation que son sexe était recouvert de papier de verre et je lâchai un véritable gémissement d'inconfort. Je vis mon homme grimacer mais je renforçai ma poigne dans son cou pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête. Le vampire attaqua alors des mouvements lents de va-et-vient inconfortables qui me firent froncer les ailes du nez alors qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes. J'avais l'impression d'être irritée et la présence de la verge de Vincent au milieu de mes entrailles n'aidait pas. Pourtant je le laissai continuer, commençant doucement à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Vincent me faisait l'amour. C'était une idée simple mais qui ralluma les braises éteintes du désir au fond de mon ventre. Il me faisait l'amour et je commençais juste à pleinement ressentir son poids sur mon corps frêle, la tension dans ses épaules, ses pectoraux frottant contre la pointe tendue de mes seins et ses hanches rencontrant les miennes dans un mouvement naturel et sensuel.

Lentement, je me détendis tout à fait et la douleur finit par disparaître, ne me laissant plus qu'une gêne et une irritation que j'essayai d'ignorer. Je ne sentais à présent plus vraiment grand-chose dans le creux de mes reins, ce qui était assez déstabilisant. C'était comme être complètement engourdi et je ne savais pas vraiment si je préférais ça à la douleur. Et j'avais toujours cette impression que le vampire se tenait trop loin de mon corps. Je décontractai alors mes mains dans le dos de Vincent, mes doigts glissant le long de son échine dans une caresse pour l'attirer plus près de moi. Mon homme obtempéra, acceptant de peser plus lourd contre moi. Heureuse de ce fait, je laissai courir mes doigts sur la peau humide de sueur de son dos, appréciant la force des muscles que j'y sentais. Je finis par aller lui saisir une fesse, curieuse.

\- Alix… gémit-il en réponse.

Mon ventre se tordit d'une drôle de façon à ce bruit et je haletai dans son oreille. La main humaine de Vincent partit se promener sur mes côtes et mon bras, effleurant ma poitrine et me faisant fermer les yeux pour mieux en profiter. Tout doucement, je recommençai à sentir sa présence au creux de mes reins. Les mouvements de l'homme se firent plus amples, plus profonds, ce qui finit de réveiller le brasier. Le plaisir recommença lentement à affluer et un premier soupir m'échappa, bientôt suivis d'un deuxième puis d'autres encore. Les sensations qu'il m'offrait étaient incommensurables et j'avais l'impression d'être remplie, occupée dans mon intimité. C'était délicieux et érotique. Le plaisir devenait de plus en plus fort et je me rendis compte que mes hanches partaient à présent à la rencontre des siennes pour approfondir le contact. À chacun de ses coups de reins, un gémissement m'échappait qui venait se mélanger au sien. Il n'y avait plus aucun rapport avec la douleur que je ressentais au début et je fus contente d'avoir voulu continuer malgré tout. Il me fut bientôt difficile de réfléchir de manière cohérente et mes gémissements étaient à présent plus proches du cri que du râle de plaisir.

\- Alix, je vais… grogna Vincent.

\- Viens, haletai-je en réponse.

L'homme m'agrippa fermement la hanche gauche en réponse et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Je fus surprise de le sentir se dégager pour venir planter son regard carmin dans le mien, me statufiant par la force du plaisir que je pouvais y lire. Ses mouvements se firent plus désordonnés, plus puissants, et mes gémissements suivirent la tendance. Puis il se tendit violemment et je le regardai jouir avec un plaisir non dissimulé alors qu'il se répandait en moi, mon prénom lui échappant dans un grognement sourd. Il s'affaissa sur mon corps de tout son poids et je le reçus dans un gémissement de contentement. Nous restâmes tous deux allongés sans bouger, récupérant notre souffle et calmant les battements de nos cœurs. Je ne voulais pas bouger malgré la lourdeur du corps au-dessus du mien et la position légèrement inconfortable dans laquelle il me maintenait. Vincent finit par se dégager, se retirant doucement de mon intimité et me rendant ma liberté en se rallongeant à mes côtés. Mais, visiblement pas heureux de s'éloigner de moi, il m'attira contre lui, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne. Je me blottis contre son torse, passant une main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de fuir ou de s'écarter.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Oui, murmurai-je.

\- Tu veux un sort de soin ?

\- Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, le rassurai-je.

\- Tant mieux…

Je sentais mes paupières se faire lourdes alors que mon corps se détendait lentement. Vincent se mit à me caresser le dos en remontant le drap sur nos corps.

\- Je t'aime, me soupira Vincent.

\- Moi aussi.

Il me serra dans ses bras et je me blottis encore plus contre lui, laissant le sommeil m'emporter.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !

Eclipse1995


End file.
